Returning home
by deathskeith
Summary: For years he has managed to avoid him. He wanted to see his face one last time before he made the ultimate decision of his life. ITASASU YAOI


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.**

Just another one shot I think everyone will like. I don't think it will be that long but I'll see what I can do.

* * *

><p>The young man who exited the car reluctantly looked up at the looming mansion before him. Stepping away from the curb he smoothed back his bangs and walked to the main door. Many people turned to look at him and their eyes widened upon seeing who it was. Sasuke ignored them as he walked toward his childhood home and entered the large house. Many people, mostly likely seeking his approval, stopped to greet him. When the introductions were over he walked down the hall past laughing guests who held their drinks. He didn't want to be here but only a small lingering hope made him come here. Keeping his face emotional he entered the dining room to see extended and close family. His cousin sat near his wife as they both happily talked with a friend. Searching around the faces of childhood friends and business partners revealed themselves. He walked further in, only giving small gestures of acknowledgement. As he walked further into the living room he was hit with a small dose of nostalgia. He sat on the couch as more members of his family arrived. He didn't want to come to this family reunion but it seemed that fate had given him no choice.<p>

_That...And there was one face he wished to see before he... _

The door at the end of the room opened, revealing to him the person in his thoughts. He didn't dare turn his face as his older brother entered the room. Sasuke only continued to stare at the fireplace as he heard greetings exchanged and excited shouts from faces that had not seen one another in a while. The last family reunion had left a deep scar within Sasuke and for years he had never even called upon any of these people.

_And it was all his fault... _

He hated Itachi with a passion now, hated him far more than anyone in this room would ever hope to understand. He set his hand on his chin on the arm of the couch as his uncle came into the room. Sasuke briefly let his eyes wander upward and instantly regretted it. Itachi stared at him from within a crowd of people. The other didn't even seem to hear the excited whispers of the females admiring him as his red gaze bore into Sasuke's. The raven looked down and let the sinking feeling of loss gather in his chest. There was no hope or happiness in his brother's gaze, only hate, one in which Sasuke had grown used to. He bit his lip as he saw Itachi separate himself forcefully from the crowd of now disappointed females. Their gazes followed the handsome Uchiha as Sasuke's heartbeat began to pick up. Their last family reunion was four years ago...And since then, Sasuke had avoided all contact whatsoever with the older Uchiha.

"Little brother," the smooth voice spoke.

Sasuke reluctantly looked up from his position on the sofa. Itachi's hair had become longer, reaching all the way to his mid back. The black suit he wore screamed the elegance and power the older man possessed. Sasuke had worn a vanilla tux top with dark slacks that complimented his hair color. He showed no emotion as Itachi bestowed him with a semi-bitter smile.

"Itachi," he said bored. The man's face went from the bitter smile to an all out almost glare. Sasuke paid it no attention as the other leaned against the couch arm at him.

"Its been years Sasuke, you've been very rude dodging my calls as of late," his voice came out in a hoarse whisper. Sasuke closed his eyes as he ran a hand through his bangs.

"I've been busy, I haven't had time for much of anything as of late," the younger said nonchalantly. Itachi snuffed and moved around the couch to be face to face with him.

"I highly doubt that, I haven't seen you since the last party here four years ago," he reminded in a hard voice.  
><em><br>That is because I did not wish to see you... _

Sasuke shrugged but chose not to look at the other. Itachi seemed to sneer but before he could open his mouth their uncle's voice too over the room.

"Welcome everyone! I'm happy to see so many familiar faces again at my villa! I have exciting news as this year our annual family get to together will have a theme!" he announced. Itachi still glared at Sasuke as he was forced to be silent in the room full of guests. Sasuke didn't look at him as he stared at their uncle, happy for the distraction. Their uncle swept back his rough looking black hair as he waved a hand about the room.

"This year I have decided to do a scavenger hunt! Now before all of you get ideas of cheating...Don't. I have camera's set up all over the house followed by my two closest security officers!" he told them all. Many people looked to where he was pointing. Two men in suits stood by the exit as one gave a simply wave while the other had his nose buried in a book. Sasuke instantly recognized Kakashi and Iruka from years previous as Madara was a prude when it came to hiring new help.

"Everyone is allowed teams of up to four people. I will be passing out lists of the items needed!" he smiled at them all. Sasuke watched as people immediately came rushing toward his brother...Mostly women. As Itachi was bombarded with female guests and friends he chose to rise from the couch and exit the room. He heard above the noise of people that Itachi was calling his name. He turned only for a moment to watch as Itachi tried to fight his way out of the fray of manicured nails. Itachi looked at him in a mixture of confusion and dare he say it...Hope?

"Itachi-un!" a voice called out. Sasuke's body tensed as a tall blond with blue eyes and heavy mascara emerged from the entrance way. Itachi spun his head around at the blond.

"Deidara? What in the hell are you doing here?" Itachi's hard voice seemed to hiss. Deidara paid it no mind as he practically slung his arms up over the tall raven's shoulders.

"Hoping to see you again of course, yeah?" he answered. Sasuke pressed himself into the hallway as he watched quietly behind a doorway.

"I told you to stop following me. What part of ' not interested' don't you understand?" he told the other. Deidara seemed to harden his resolve as he pushed away slightly.

"You were interested the last time we had a party in this house," he reminded the raven. Sasuke had heard enough. He felt his chest tighten as a bitter jealousy seemed to consume him. He grabbed a drink on the way out the hallway as he let his mind take him to the past. Deidara...He hated that man. It was because of that blond that Sasuke had lost all hope of ever being with Itachi.

Four years of forcing himself away from his brother had driven him into a deep depression. He had admitted to himself years before that he had...Fallen in love with his brother.

He knew it was sick and wrong at that the other would never take him seriously. The night he wanted to confess, at least to let the other know how he felt was the night he was crushed. He had watched in bitter hatred and sadness as a drunk Itachi was led into an empty room by a sober Deidara already ridding himself of his coat and shirt. The image had hurt Sasuke so much that he left without so much as a goodbye.

_It hurt so much... _

He hadn't spoken to Itachi since then. Ignoring the calls and avoiding him whenever possible. That night Sasuke had spent all of his time at a bar in the city, got so drunk that he willingly went home with someone else and let the man do what he pleased with his hurt filled body.

Sasuke walked out to the gardens with only one purpose in mind...

_Death... _

The depression had been too much on his body over the years. He had planned to kill himself earlier, but when an invitation in the mail to the reunion arrived he decided to stave off. He knew he couldn't die just yet...Not until he saw his brother one last time. The source for his loneliness and unrequited impossible love. From the way Itachi spoke to him this night, it gave him no doubt that Itachi and him had no possible future together.

Stepping out the back door, Sasuke held back the tears threatening to fall. The garden hadn't changed one bit since he was small. He walked down the path, drink in hand and decided to head toward the one place that had always given him happy memories.

_The rose maze. _

Sasuke entered it and remembered when Itachi had first taken by the hand through it. It wasn't huge but one could easily get lost in the green labyrinth. Sasuke had been eight years old when Itachi showed him to the small fountain in the middle of the large garden. It took him mere minutes to get to the small fountain. He set his drink on a nearby bench as he approached the small koi pond. The fish had changed but Sasuke remembered ever little rock and peddle. The moon was full and reflected heavily off of the moving water. Sasuke stuck his finger in and several fish swam up in order to investigate the intrusion in their home. Sasuke smiled bitterly as he took his hand back and let his bangs fall around his eyes. Standing back up he reached into his pocket and pulled out the desired item. The small pill felt heavy in his hand as he stared at it.

It was by Sasuke's own design. It was a simple gel cap, filled to the brim with a powerful and fast acting poison. It had been hard to find, let alone make but Sasuke wanted to get it right the first time. He would have done it any other way, overdose on sleep meds, slice his wrists...But he wanted to die in a place that had given him at least some moments of happiness. His apartment was hardly a happy home, no pictures on the walls and an empty fridge with a broken freezer.

His eyes misted up as the first few tendrils of pain over took him. His life had been meaningless to him with out Itachi. It was clear the other had no interest romance wise and all they had ever done since Sasuke hit puberty was argue. He bent his head and let the tears hit the ground as happier memories assaulted him, times when pain never existed and the love he felt for Itachi was simply adoration. He sat on the bench and looked to the pill in his hand. The small caplet became more and more tempting every moment.

He let a sad smile grace his face as he took a sip of his drink and prepared to toss the pill in his mouth along with it.

_Good bye nii-san...I'll always love you... _

"Sasuke?" a voice called over the vegetation.

Sasuke's eyes bulged as he on instinct swallowed the mouth full of liquid. Clenching the pill in his hand he hastily tucked it back into his pocket. The burn of the alcohol caused him to cough and give away his position. He coughed into his hand as someone appeared to him from behind one of the pathway bushes.

_Itachi...! _

Sasuke coughed into his hand as Itachi approached him with a look of concern. Unexpectedly he patted Sasuke's back as his little brother's cough finally subsided. Itachi picked up the glass Sasuke had and sniffed it. He grimaced and set it back on the bench.

"Whiskey? Sasuke you hate stiff drinks," the other told him. Sasuke turned away from him as he gained back his breath from the coughing fit.

"Thanks for the info," he mumbled as he wiped his mouth. Itachi stood there for a moment until he sighed and sat next to Sasuke on the bench.

"Sasuke...Look, I need to talk with you," his brother's voice said in all seriousness. Sasuke wouldn't look at him and he swiftly had some idea of what the future conversation would be about.

"Shouldn't you be with Deidara?" was the only thing he could think of saying. Itachi made a noise of what sounded like disgust.

"Don't mention that name to me," he seemed to hiss. Sasuke was confused by his brother's attitude. He turned to look at the other and Itachi's eyes seemed to be narrowed in anger.

"And don't avoid me. Don't you believe four years has been enough? Who avoids their only brother for FOUR years!" Itachi seemed to yell this time. Sasuke's face went to one of rage as he reached for his drink again.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I just hated you?" he hissed. Itachi's face scrunched up as Sasuke took a drink from his whiskey.

"You don't hate me Sasuke, far from it I think," Itachi suddenly said. Sasuke set down his drink and looked at Itachi with narrowed eyes. The other looked at him with a rather smug expression and it pissed Sasuke off. The little pill in his pocket suddenly felt very tempting. He briefly wondered what Itachi's face would be like if he swallowed it here and now. Would there be confusion? He knew Itachi would question him and probably beat the information out of him. He briefly imagined taking the pill and dying right here on the bench in front of the very bastard that had caused all his misery. He cursed him and all his worth for making him fall in love and live a hopeless life.

"Go fuck yourself for all I care," Sasuke chose instead to say. The younger raven stood up and gave his back to Itachi.

"Go back to your blond whore with too much make up and spread legs."

Sasuke stuffed his hand into his pocket, finger tracing the small pill.

"You're nothing but a bother to me Itachi," he said softly this time. Sasuke started to walk away when a firm hand clamped onto his arm. Sasuke was forced to turn around as Itachi nearly caused him to collapse and almost fall into the koi pond. The drink in Sasuke's hands fell and smashed onto the hard stone walk way.

"Is that what this is about? Deidara?" he asked with narrowed eyes. Sasuke tried to pull back but Itachi's grip was too strong.

"Let go of me!" Sasuke growled, trying to pull away. Itachi's grip became harder as his eyes nearly turned to ice.

"No...I'm not letting go, I'm done letting go," he said. Sasuke opened his mouth to question him when he suddenly found it quite occupied. His eyes widened as Itachi's own mouth covered his, kissing him harshly. A rapid blush coated Sasuke's face as a tongue forced its way into his mouth and nearly down his throat. His whole body shook as it seemed that after long last his dream had come true. The kiss was rough and the grip on his arm hurt but it was what he had always wanted.

_Just a sign that he cared... _

Sasuke tried to pull away none the less, praying this wasn't some nightmare. His eyes filled on their own accord and hot tears fell down his cheeks as his brother's mouth went to the side and licked down his neck.

"Get off me!" Sasuke shouted. He knocked his arm to the side and caught Itachi in the face. The man looked surprised and moved to clear some blood off his lip with his finger.

"Don't resist me Sasuke, I know you want this," he said lowly. Sasuke's mind tried to process what was happening. All he could do was grab his hair and walk backwards away from his brother. Itachi noticed his tears and his look went from hard to soft instantly.

"Sasuke," he called softly. The younger shook his head as he closed his eyes.

"Stop toying with me! You're hurting me!" he cried out. Fresh tears fell from his pale face as he looked at the stone pathway.

"Sasuke!" Itachi called to him again. Sasuke didn't back away as Itachi approached him this time. The younger male's mind was in a fog as tears assaulted his eyes and made them burn in shame.

_I just want to die...Go away so I can just die already! _

Arms wrapped themselves around him as a warm mouth seized his own. His world spun for a moment and even though he was in the arms of the love of his life, all he could think about was dying. His hands were removed from his hair by his brother's and instead held firmly between their bodies. Sasuke's eyes closed as the warmth from the kiss made him weak and dizzy. He felt everything leave his body...The desire to live, the desire to die, the desire to fight...All of it in the end had sucked him dry of his emotions. A hand on his lower back woke him up as he lifelessly looked into Itachi's face. The other's narrowed eyes spoke volumes as they stared the younger down.

"I didn't sleep with Deidara four years ago," he said. Sasuke felt his heart stop and his eyes widened.

"W-what?" Sasuke's normally sharp mind stuttered out. Itachi grasped onto him tighter as he pulled Sasuke close.

"That's why you've been avoiding me, isn't it? You thought I had feelings for someone else?" he whispered sadly. Sasuke felt his mind shut down. Not knowing what to do, fresh tears and a nod were all he could offer.

"Yeah..." he croaked weakly. Sasuke didn't care how pathetic he looked, he would be dead after Itachi chose to leave him like this anyway. Instead Itachi pulled him closer still and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"He found me rather unattractive when I sobered up after the door closed. That and the punch I delivered to his gut. I don't know why he still chose to pursue me...When my interests clearly lied somewhere else," he quietly explained. Sasuke listened the hardest he ever had to in his life.

"I went to go find you, I knew you had watched us go into the room. I had this burning need to let you know I wasn't interested in him. I figured it out long before the party that you loved me...I myself figured out I loved you in return. I was...Nervous and had too much to drink that night," he continued to tell. He pulled back to gently wipe Sasuke's eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you Sasuke, but by the time I left the room...You disappeared," he said. Sasuke felt his heart drop right into his stomach. Itachi looked at him in a way he never thought possible.

"You...Feel the same way?" was all he could think of to say. Itachi nodded and leaned forward until their foreheads touched.

"I do...It took four long years to say it...But I do. I love you with every fiber of my being," he said in all seriousness. Sasuke wanted to throw himself off of a bridge. All this time that he had been suffering, Itachi had been too. He suddenly wanted to kill himself out of shame and regret. He would have let his life slip away from him tonight without ever knowing that Itachi really loved him.

He suddenly imagined a much different scenario now. His body being discovered possibly several days later, cold and unmoving. Would Itachi have cried? Would his brother have cursed him for his foolishness. No...Now this was a secret Sasuke was determined to take to the grave no matter what. Suddenly becoming shy, Sasuke felt all his hate and anger melt away as the final tears rolled down his face.

"I did this...To myself," he whispered to his brother. Itachi shook his head as he softly kissed his lips.

"We did it to each other. But I won't let a misunderstanding stand between us any longer. I love you Sasuke, and I always have," he confessed. Sasuke relished in the kiss as he felt a new part of himself rise from the darkness his soul had created.

"I love you too," he whispered out. He hugged Itachi gently, something he had severely missed over the years. He felt boneless now but happy, as if all his depression hadn't gone away but only decided to leave him for now. A bold hand on the back of his thigh suddenly squeezed him and a flush crawled up Sasuke's neck. Itachi bit the juncture between shoulder and collarbone which caused him to hitch his breath. A bold hand cupped him through his pants and massaged him, causing him to buck.

"I-Itachi!" he yelped. Sasuke pulled back to see nothing but lust and hunger coating his brother's normally composed face.

"Nothing is going to stop me. Nothing will keep me from having you tonight little brother," he husked. Sasuke was pulled to the other's body as a hungry kiss took his mouth. His stomach grew hot with desire as Itachi rocked into him and grinded on him powerfully.

"Not...Not out here!" Sasuke almost begged him. The older delivered kisses to his exposed throat as he let out a huff of breath against his collarbone. Sasuke moaned and squirmed against his elder brother's body. Itachi grabbed his forearms and nearly dragged him to the house.

"Fine, but don't think I'll stop once I start," he almost growled.

* * *

><p>Kakashi Hatake was bored beyond belief. His partner had left a moment ago to go get them some coffee. Watching the monitors he stared boredly at all the guests as they all ran around the house like morons. Some of them failed miserably while other's seemed to do nothing but argue. Many hadn't even done the scavenger hunt and simply went to bed...Together. As much as Kakashi liked watching people go at it, none of them really sparked interest to him. He turned another camera on and frowned at it. He watched the back door camera as Itachi Uchiha practically dragged his younger brother through the door. He watched with interest as they neared a door by the second hallway and Itachi almost literally slammed the younger into the wall.<p>

Did they get into a fight?

Kakashi sincerely hoped he wouldn't have to break up a family fight. He was a little surprised though and very pleased when the older man captured the younger in what appeared to be a very rough kiss.

"Hello...Jackpot," Kakashi whispered, sitting up a bit in his chair. He eagerly turned the monitor toward him, turning all the other ones off. He enlarged the screen and put on a head set, plugging it into the monitor. Itachi was almost furiously tearing away at the boy's top as Sasuke moaned. Kakashi turned up the volume.

_"I hope you're ready for a rough fuck Sasuke." _

This is going to be good... Kakashi thought.

Itachi managed in his haste to get the door to the room open. Slamming it behind him he pulled Sasuke into a kiss.

Kakashi switched the monitor to the camera in the room where the brother's were. No one knew that Madara often used these cameras for black mail and only turned them on in case of an emergency. Kakashi turned it on anyway, lest he miss the best fuck he could ever watch.

The brother's tore at each other as Itachi's hair fell loosely to his bare back. Clothing hit the floor and landed in various places around the room. Sasuke moaned as a strong hand grabbed his cock and wasted no time in bringing it to a full hardness. Itachi panted harshly as he pushed his brother to the bed, it seemed to Kakashi that the elder Uchiha was in no mood for romance tonight. Feeling his cock start to harden, Kakashi released himself with a small moan, continuing to watch the brothers.

Itachi captured Sasuke's mouth as he eagerly climbed on top of him. Sasuke wrapped his legs around his brother's waist but it seemed the man had other ideas. Grabbing the back of Sasuke's knees he spread the boy wide, causing his hips to slant slightly off the bed.

_"I-Itachi!"_Sasuke moaned.

_"I told you, I'm going to give you a rough fuck Sasuke...I'll fuck you for every year you ignored me!"_he teased in a husky voice.

Kakashi smoothed his hands down his cock at the words.

"Hot damn...Yeah, tell him how it is," he whispered to the monitor.

_"Uh! Uhhh! Oh...Not there!"_Sasuke suddenly gasped. Kakashi watched attentively as Itachi licked down Sasuke's stomach and didn't hesitate to swallow the boy's cock.

* * *

><p>"You like that little brother? You like it when I suck your cock?" he husked.<p>

Sasuke's mind turned to mush as his brother licked up the shaft of his cock. Itachi moaned around the head of his dick as Sasuke's hands flew to his hair.

"S-Stop...I'll cum," he whispered, arching slightly. Itachi pulled back with a long string of saliva coming from his mouth to Sasuke's cock.

"I'm going to fucking ride you like a bitch in heat," he growled against Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke felt his hips grabbed as he was nearly dragged toward a corner of the bed. Itachi licked down his body, making Sasuke gasp and writhe.

"I-Itachi!" he called out. His brother once again grabbed the back of his knees and spread him. Sasuke's chest rose and fell harshly at being so exposed to his brother. The last time he had received such a fuck was when he let that stranger at the bar man handle him. Itachi looked down at him, taking in the sight of his brother spread out so deliciously in front of him. Sasuke panted at the rough treatment and looked at Itachi with wide eyes. The older man held his breath at the beauty of it. For years he had craved to see such eyes directed at him. All the times Sasuke had ever looked at him with hate he wished they were softer and brighter. Sasuke rocked himself against the older slightly when Itachi seemed to be caught in a daze. Itachi smirked and lowered his head, letting his tongue dodge the erection and go straight for Sasuke's opening. The younger gasped and aimed to push him away from his entrance.

"No...Not there!" he said in a panic. Itachi frowned but dodged Sasuke's hands.

"Better get used to it...This little place of yours is going to be mine very soon..."

* * *

><p>Kakashi watched with wide eyes and quickened breath as Sasuke squirmed on the bed. Itachi had his head buried in a very...Private place. He heard Sasuke nearly scream across the monitor as his legs were held apart and Itachi attacked his insides with his tongue.<p>

_"Yes! Yes...Nii-san! Oh god...There! There!" _Sasuke shouted like a whore. Kakashi stroked his now fully hard cock as Sasuke preened his hips and cried out as his older brother rimmed him.

_"You want it Sasuke? Do you want my big wet cock?"_Itachi purred against his opening.

Kakashi could have cum there and then at the words and how they were spoken.

_"Yes...Give it to me! I want it!"_Sasuke whimpered.

"This is better than renting a porno," Kakashi panted.

* * *

><p>Itachi licked his lips as he relished in the small whimpers Sasuke had been making. The boy panted harshly as he wiped some sweat with his fingers off of his forehead. His face was a red hue as he seemed to shyly look at his brother from over his chest. Itachi had never seen this type of Sasuke, it made him wonder if after all these years he was finally seeing the real Sasuke. Moaning deep in his throat, Itachi sat up and scooted closer to Sasuke's hips with his own need.<p>

Itachi wasted no time as he lined himself up to his little brother's anus. Sasuke panted as sweat and tears fell from his face. He looked at Itachi through his legs as he trembled slightly on the mattress.

"I'll fuck you so hard, you'll regret not having me sooner," Itachi whispered, getting close to his face.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke trembled under him. He felt the head of Itachi's cock dip in and out of his opening teasingly. Sasuke was so hard right now it almost hurt. He rubbed his cock against Itachi's abs, hoping for relief.

"Romance can come later, right now...I wanna fuck you," he whispered into Sasuke's mouth. Swallowing, Sasuke gave him a heated look.

"Well then...Fuck me," he said in a whisper. A flash of primal need went past Itachi's eyes and he smirked. Without warning, Itachi slammed his hips forward, straight into his little brother. The scream that ripped out of Sasuke was orgasmic.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the camera Kakashi watched in complete fascination and lust. Itachi pounded into Sasuke in a way that could only be described as brutal. He had Sasuke's head dangling off the edge of the bed as Itachi balanced on his knees. The silver haired man watched Itachi's cock rapidly move in and out of that now partly red entrance. Sasuke was an absolute delight to watch. He thrashed and grabbed the sheets as his eyes shut and his mouth opened and closed. Itachi whispered dirty words to him as he moved in a way that made the bed shake.<p>

_"Come on...Moan for me, that's right, take my cock like a good little boy!"_Itachi's rough sex laden voice said.

_"Ah..Don't...I'll...Its deep...So deep..." _Sasuke moaned. Kakashi moved his hips as he stroked himself faster. He felt his balls tighten as both brother's moved roughly on the bed.

_"Ah...Shit...Sasuke your so tight..So deliciously tight."_

_"Harder...Harder...Give it to me harder!"_

* * *

><p>Sasuke mind flew out the window the harder his brother rammed into him. He tore at the sheets as Itachi pounded in with nothing but the full intent of making him come. A hand on the back of his neck awoke him as a pair of hard lips crashed into his own. His hips bounced as tears of pleasure came to his eyes. His stomach tightened along with every muscle in his legs. He bucked when his prostate continued to be abused by his brother's cock.<p>

"Are you going to cum?" Itachi asked in a whisper. Sasuke felt a pair of hands stroke the back of his thighs as he continued to move inside him.

"Y-yeah," the boy moaned out. Itachi nodded and gently leaned down to kiss one of Sasuke's nipples.

"Then cum," he whispered. Sasuke didn't need to be told twice as his stomach jumped with one last thrust from Itachi. Sasuke screamed his completion as he came between them, hitting his own chin with his essence. Itachi stiffened and growled in a primal way as he filled Sasuke to the hilt with his fluids. Both tense and convulsed against one another as their orgasms took up every vein in their bodies. Itachi nearly collapsed on top of Sasuke, only his arms holding him up. Sasuke lay trembling under Itachi as he felt his high coming down. He opened his eyes to see an equally tired Itachi glance down at him.

"Sasuke..." he voiced. The younger raised his arms as he carefully lowered his legs. Rolling to the side the brother's embraced as Sasuke's heart finally slowed.

_Maybe I took that pill after all...I must have because...This feels like heaven..._

* * *

><p>Kakashi panted as his own semen covered the floor. He leaned back in his chair as the brother's embraced on the bed. He turned off the monitor, leaving the moment of tenderness with them. He zipped his pants up and wiped his forehead of the sweat. The door behind him opened as Iruka walked in with two coffees.<p>

"Did I miss anything?" he asked, setting one coffee on the computer table by him. Kakashi smirked and carefully tried to hide the pile of fluid on the floor.

"Something like that," he whispered.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Madara Uchiha's household was full of tired if not hung over guests.<p>

Sasuke awoke with a confused face. He shot up in bed when the room was unfamiliar to him. A moan next to him made him look down and his eyes bulge. Itachi still slept as he rolled over, his black hair all over the pillow. The previous night came back to him along with the sore raw pain in his rear. Carefully standing up he sighed as the pain was not overwhelming. He walked toward the bathroom, grabbing his pants on the way. Closing the door behind him, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the pill he had been determined to use earlier. It seemed odd now, staring at the small think he had worked so hard to make. He had been holding death, not knowing that there was a chance at life still sleeping in the room behind him. He let a single tear roll down his cheek as he threw the pill into the toilet. Flushing it down he watched it dissolve and disappear forever out of his life.

When he entered the room, Itachi was sitting up in bed, looking for him. He smirked in his usual way and Sasuke was captivated.

"Come here little brother, we have quite the talk ahead of us," he husked. Sasuke crawled back into bed as Itachi wrapped the blankets around them both.

"Talk?" Sasuke asked him. The older lay on his back as he pulled the younger up and onto his chest.

"Of course, like who is moving into who's apartment first off...And then there is..." he continued to list. Sasuke for the first time smiled in happiness as he nuzzled Itachi's chest.

_Yes...This must be heaven..._

* * *

><p><strong>END<br>**


End file.
